One Last Post
by Maroon 5 222
Summary: Set after New York,I Love You XOXOXO.Some months or years. and it has strong language I hope you like it. suck at summarys C/B D/S N/J
1. How It All Began

One Last Post

Gossip Girl here your one and only sours into the scandals life of Manhattans elite. How is **J** steeling into her new role of being a mother, along with having her own line and **N** as the new Mayer of New York and his newspaper doing so well but will it ever bet me I don't think so.

Spotted: **N **and **J** seen in Central Park holding hands with Little **M** not to far behind how is there son **M**ichel I wonder. We don't know much about the happy couple. **S** and **L**onely Boy were seen settling into their new apartment on the Upper East Side well not so new of Lonely Boy and their daughter Erica. **C** and **B**'s son **H**enry seen at his new pre-school. I wonder how all our past friends and enemies are settling in to there new lives. But not every one has a happy ending like our kings and queens in the Upper East Side. Like poor **V** always the quiet one and now is a publisher in Los Angeles and what about **G** still **L**onely Boys Agent I see and a movie made about the book INSIDE and maybe even the sequel he write 5 years ago that captured **S** heart and all of our mind and sill wondering how this little Brooklyn boy turned out to be one of our vary own. Little **J** not far behind marring one of our very own, **N**ate Archibald. At first we never thought this was possible but now knowing that the possibilities we can live our lives as if nothing ever happened. Like our would is still perfect and in our eyes it may be. But in every one else's it may not be.


	2. How My Life Is Now

**A/N**: Thank you so much for every one who favorited my story and commented.

**Nate's P.O.V.**

I am now the Meyer of New York and being married to the girl of my dreams was just an added bones. Yes, maybe I do take that for granted ever now and then. But that doesn't mean I didn't aprachite it. I just miss her and forgot what it was like to have someone who believed in me like Jenny dose and I sometimes still missed that type of encouragement.

**Jenny's P.O.V.**

I woke up one morning in the Archibald penthouse still feeling like I'm was little J after all these years but no now I'm in no longer a Humphrey. Now I'm Jenny Archibald and with all of the support of my friends that were once my enemas I feels like I can do anything I sets my mind to. But marring the man I fell in love with all those years ago to finally love me back. I felt like I'm was on top of the world and also having an adorable son named Michael was just perfect.

**Chuck's P.O.V.**

Waking up to the love of my life every day was something I would never take back. Marring the girl of my demising dreams I will always cherish. But I always feel as if I don't disserve her with all my being, and at the end of the day I still love her.

**Blair's P.O.V.**

I marred the man of my dreams. Not only in the good-looking department but is the person who understands me like none else. I have the life I always dreamed of but better. Knowing I have found my soul mate is every thing to me.

**Dan's P.O.V**

After everything I worked for making that fake web site finally paid off. I finally girl of my dreams, and the best part is I not only dated her but I also married her. Now we have a daughter named Erica. Can my life get any more perfect? Ow and the story I posted got on the bestseller list again.

**Serena's P.O.V.**

From being the golden girl of Constance. To being the slut that slept with my best friends ex-boyfriend. To dating the most disgusted person on The Upper East Side. To dating my best friend ex-boyfriend time after time when I didn't realize that the person my friend hate most is the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Having the cutest daughter in the whole world is a life changer.


	3. Jenny's Begging

**Chapter #3: Jenny's begging**

**4 Years Ago**

**Jenny's P.O.V.**

_I had finally decided to go home not Huston I mean Brooklyn. Ware I first met Nate and kissed him and became queen of The Upper East Side got my heart broken time and time again but it's over the pane the heartbreak. Now I'm hear trying to patch things up with Nate and every one I ever hurt. But mostly Nate I owe him mush more than an apology I also owe him a thank you for saving me all those times I was a bitch to every one. So hear I was walking up the steps of The Empire to apologies and say thank you to the one person I an still in love with after all this time you think I wouldn't love him like I do but I … I just can't not love him it seems impossible. Loving Nate Archibald is the hardest thing and the eases thing I have ever done and I can't hate him for it. But I have to tell him he has a right to know after every thing but I already know what he's going to say "Jenny I can't I'm dating Sage and I can't just leave her for you it wouldn't be right" he'll say that to me and I will storm out of there like I did but I can't give up just yet. Not yet I might get my chance after all these years. Walking into the elevator putting my heart on the line one last time is every thing I have._

_I walk in to the penthouse to see Nate sitting in front of the TV with it on watching the news on some story about how the stick market went up again but not really caring what were they actually saying on the TV. He then looks at me with wide eyes not having seen me for years but with love and compaction witch I find strange to receive this type of look from Nate Archibald to me well when I was 14 I might have not of thought it was strange but after all these years of being gone it shore is. The first thing to come out of his mouth is "Jenny what are you doing hear?" Like it was mandatory he ask me such a question and maybe it was so I answer, "I want to apologies to you Nate." He gave me a questioning look. "Jen why would you apology's you didn't do everything wrong." He got off the couch and went up to me to look at him in the eye. "For telling you I still love you when you were with some one else that wasn't me I got jalousie ok I was just jalousie of the girl you were dating at the time." I said at I plopped down on the couch "Jen it don't matter I wasn't in love with Sage any ways she just reminded me of you that's why when you came here I was trying to cover up my felling for you and the fact that I was still in love with you and I still am now. Jen I have bin trying to track you down for years but I didn't have the courage to do it till you saw me that day and you know what I'm still in love with you Jenny I think I always will be I'm said it I'm in love with you Jenny happy?" he sat next to me and took my hand and looked into my eyes as he said it and a tear or two came streaming down my face and he was right I was happy that he had finally after all these years had said it to me. "Yes Nate I'm happy to know that you love me back." He then looked at me with the biggest smile I had seen on his face from the years I had known him. Leaned in and then kissed me after about a minuet or two we both pulled away smiling and he said " Jen would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?" I smiled leaning in again and said "yes" he kissed me again knowing that this was the start of my new life with Nate for as long as we both shall live and love each other._


	4. The Big Day

**Chapter #4: The Big Day**

**7:00 ****am ****Monday September 11****th**** 1 hour before Serena and Dan's wedding**

**Nate's P.O.V **

_To think we would ever get to this day in history. Serena and Dan's wedding that's something I thought I would never live to see. This day let alone my girlfriend, Serena's Maid Of Honor slash the person who designed her dress. Then again when your girlfriend is Jenny Humphrey it's hard to avoid how much time she spends at work and not at home with her boyfriend like she should but I get it your so stress after work you just want to come home and relax. But not all of our stories end at this chapter in life, and for Jenny it's just about to begin because tonight I am going to propose to her and hopefully spend the rest of my life with her. Not the next Ten years then divorce her because I'm tired of the same girl. I'm not that guy any more even if I once was I've changed with Jenny in my corner. Not just me but Jenny has changed as will not to much but back to the girl I first met when she started at Constance the girl I fell in love with but best of all Jenny loves me back for me not the fact that I'm an Archibald but because I'm me and all my flaws and obscurities that come with being me._


	5. When N Propoed To J Part 1

**Chapter #5: When N Proposed To J Part 1**

**5:00 ****pm ****Monday September 11****th**** same day as Dan and Serena's wedding**

**Nate's P.O.V**

_So tonight is the night that I'm going to propose to Jenny and if she says yes she will be the future Mrs. Jennifer Archibald. But that is if she takes my last name. God I hope she says yes, but tonight is not just special because I'm going to propose to Jenny but it is also Dan and Serena's wedding night. So I cooked and yes my coking skills maybe a huge disaster and who am I kidding I don't have cooking skills. So no cooking I will have to take her out to eat instead._

_It's been approximately an hour before Jenny will get here and about to finish getting ready. Then I just have to wait for her to get hear so we can meet and eat and I can propose to her in Central Park. You know like they do in those movies Blair use to watch. I'm just really nervosa about what she is going to say to me. My phone starts to ring. _

_Incoming call __**"Jenny"**_

"_Hey Jen where are you?"_

"_I'm almost there Nate I just have to put on my shoes and I will be out of the house I swear."_

"_Ok and don't worry you have still have plenty of time to get ready. You have an hour you don't need to rush." I said as I looked at my watch_

"_Well then I will see you soon and where are we going again?"_

"_That little pizza place on the corner of eightieth and Madison."_

"_Ok I will see you soon."_

"_Yeah ok bye Jen and when should I pick you up?"_

"_Like in a haft an hour."_

"_So that means leave like now."_

"_Yeah that's smart I will see you soon Mr. Archibald"_

"_As I will you Ms. Humphrey."_

_So after Jenny and I got off the phone I got an update from Gossip Girl. I thought Dan was finished with that. You know being Gossip Girl. So I read the update shocked that she knows that Jenny and I had a date. I didn't tell Dan or Chuck. So how could she know?_

_Gossip Girl here your one and only sours into the scandals life of Manhattans elite._

_I just want to congratulate the happy couple who know __**L**__onely Boy would have ended up with __**S**__. So whose next you may ask. Well since__** J**__ cot the boca. I think that Little __**J**__, considering she is the only one of the original 6 that isn't married just saying __**N **__you might want to pop the question before it's to late. – __**XOXO Gossip Girl**_


End file.
